


Miraculous Warriors

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Marinette turns 15 in one year, until then, she must gather two men she deems loyal enough to be her guards, and one woman to be her lady in arms.Easy,She must also design all her courts' ceremonial robes.Easy,The rules of her pre ceremonial quests are the easy part. Learning you may be the next guardian of something called miraculous is not.Also, her grandmother may or may not be blood to Mulan?





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was late for class, rushing from the bakery and ignoring her mother’s call. She had tests and also she had to see Adrien. 

Sprinting into her class, she found her seat and fist-bumped Alya before noticing Adrien and Nino eyeing her. 

“What?” She asked curiously thinking something was on her face. Adrien pointed to the corner where three people stood in formal Chinese clothing. 

“They are waiting for you,” Nino whispered as the door opened and Marinette’s mother and father appeared. Her mother bowed before the elder man dressed in gold-colored robes.

“Wisdom and grace,” her mother greeted in Chinese. 

“Wisdom and grace,” he replied bowing back. They then turned to Marinette making her gulp. 

“Marinette Cheng, in one year, you will become an adult and take place in the ceremony taking your place as head of family warriors.” The elder announced. 

“Grandfather Fu has allowed for the ceremony to take place here in France.” Sabine smiled, “you will be tasked with making your own ceremonial dress, deciding your own court, and practicing the sword.” Sabine explained before handing her a scroll and book with the instructions passed down generations. 

“What?” Marinette asked still confused. 

“I did this when I turned fifteen, and as direct descendants of women warriors, this is our greatest honor.” Sabine smiled. 

“If China goes to war at any time after your coming of age, you will be sent to war,” Tom added as the men behind Fu walked forward with a box between them. 

They placed the box on the teacher's table and opened it revealing red and gold fans with blades on the ends. 

“Ceremonial weapon,” Fu announced. “Once you pass the test, you will become the warrior of the miraculous,” Fu smiled. Marinette looked through the book as her friends hovered over her shoulders.

“Ohhh, picture this. Adrien Agreste, model by day, superhero by night.” Adrien boasted making a strong man pose. 

Alya and Nino laughed as Marinette kept looking through the pages. Finally, she closed the book and made her way before the group of people. Bowing, she dropped to one knee and waited as the two guards took out daggers and cut each of her pigtails off. 

“For one year, you do not cut your hair,” Fu announced.

“Yes sir,” Marinette replies as she waited. Fu nodded to the others before smiling. 

“Wisdom and grace,” he spoke softly.

“Wisdom and grace,” Marinette repeated before the group walked out of the room. 

“I’ll see you at lunch,” her mother said before she was left alone with her classmates. Closing her eyes, Marinette stood and waited for the questions.

All eyes were on her, but it was Alya who timidly raised her hand. 

“So, did you know this was going to happen?” Her friend asked. Marinette sighed as she leaned against the board.

“I should have,” she began, “my mother is Chinese, and even though I’m half, I should have known I would not be excluded,” Marinette explained. Adrien was next on the question train. 

“So, what exactly is this test?” He asked. The rest of the class nodded, the layman terms explanation was needed after that Chinese confusion. Marinette took a deep breath before standing straighter. 

“The year is basically a right of passage for coming of age in my mother’s village.” She began, “for a year after my fourteenth birthday, I’m expected to create my own ceremonial dress and form my own guard of loyal trustees.” Marinette finished. Nino and Juleka raised their hands next. 

“What do the trustees do?” Nino asked. 

“Your mom said you needed to fight?” Juleka added. Marinette nodded as she began pacing. 

“During the ceremony, I will be fighting two of the members of the former guard. The two men that cut my hair.” Marinette explained, “as for the trustees. They follow me and protect me. The people you saw today were the former trustee and the grandchildren of the others. Not all warriors and their guards become miraculous guardians. But my mother is the daughter of the old man you saw. That’s the reason why my ceremony has the fighting added.” Marinette finished looking around before heading to her seat.

“So, who are you picking for your guard?” Adrien asked as he flipped through the book of miraculous. Marinette let her head fall into her arms as she released a tense sigh. 

“I’m so screwed!” She hissed as Adrien declared himself the cat holder and began punning.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette sat in her room reading through the books for the ceremony. Adrien was currently working, Nino and Alya had gone off on a date, she needed an escape. Falling onto her back, she closed her eyes and screamed in frustration. This whole year was destined to be stress filled. School, family tradition, and if she was lucky, dating Adrien. They had gotten closer since middle school, partnering up for multiple projects since their joint friends Alya and Nino began dating. 

“Found the dead body,” Adrien’s voice sounded from beside her head. Marinette opened an eye before glaring. Adrien had also begun to show his fun and mischievous side with them. The side his father’s idea of a perfect image didn’t allow. 

“Bury me in satin,” Marinette wailed dramatically as Adrien shook his head. 

“I already picked the ugliest colors and style,” he promised with a smile. Marinette tossed a pillow at him before he helped her sit up and sat on his spot on the chaise.

“Get off early?” Marinette asked returning to the computer desk. Adrien nodded, as he glanced at the book opened in front of his friend. 

”You can ask for help you know.” he said leaning over. Marinette released another sigh.

” I know, it's just;” she trailed off not knowing the exact words she wanted. 

”Overwhelming? Confusing? Hard?” Adrien aided in making her pout. 

”Yes to all the above, ” she replied pushing the book away. 

”designing the dress is hard enough, my court's outfits, all that. As for picking my guard, it's the possibility of leading my friends to death that scares me.” Marinette explained. Adrien nodded before getting the book from her desk. 

”Princess, we are your friends and we would be honored to help you.” he smiled. 

”You don't have to be alone.” he finished with a whisper pushing back her new bobbed hairstyle. Marinette smiled as she leaned into his touch.

”Thank you, Adrien, ” she whispered closing her eyes. She felt content and allowed herself a moment to relax before feeling him move away. 

”Sorry, ” she finally replied making him chuckle and hand her back her book. 

”Make me a black cat super suit, and you can cry on my shoulder anytime my lady, ” he mused earning Marinette to shove him off the seat. 

”Fine, I'll make you a furry.” she teased as Adrien proudly puffed out his chest.

******

”She will be the new Chosen Guardian, ” Kim said as he bowed before his boss. The man nodded before looking over to his son strumming on his guitar. 

”Luka, are you almost ready to make your move?” he asked. Luka looked up and smiled.

”Her song is not ready yet.” Luka replied before continuing his slow tune. Kim looked confused before Kagami entered with her mother. Calculating eyes watched the room as her mother sat beside the elder male. 

To be clear, we are only here because of business.” Mrs. Tsurugi stated.

”Of course, ” the man smiled before returning his glare to the room. 

” I want those Miraculous, ” he instructed making all three usher a chorus of Yes sirs to the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette smiled as her mother placed the food before the group of teens. 

So, you’ve chosen your court?” Her mother asked eyeing the small group. Adrien and Alya answered for her, declaring their choice of animals. 

“I didn’t choose obviously, they didn’t give me a choice.” Marinette smiled enjoying her friend's eagerness. 

“We will support Marinette no matter what.” Nino replied calmly, ignoring Alya and Adrien’s fight over the sexiness of their respective new alter egos. 

“I’m happy to hear that. Marinette, I will start you're fighting training tomorrow.” Her mother said before leaving. 

“Clearly Rena will be the best.” Alya declared as Adrien gasped. 

“No, Chat will, right Mari?” The blond asked looking over at his friend. The pigtailed designer blushed before nodding her head. She hated when he gave her that pathetic wanting look. 

Nino laughed as he grabbed the book eyeing the Turtle miraculous. It was the miraculous of protection. Perfect for him and his wants to protect his friends. He had given Marinette creative liberties and was curious as to what she would come up with. 

“I’ll start work on all of your costumes this week.” She smiled. The fabrics had arrived yesterday, she had sketched the ideas out long ago. 

Adrien and the others cheered as Marinette stood up. Her smile faded just a little as she eyed her eager friends. 

Did they understand the danger? Did they know what they were signing on for? How could she call herself their friend if she let them willingly sign up for death?

Adrien smiled as he looked at her. Those soft features and bright green eyes melting all her worries. He walked closer to her before bringing her into a hug. 

“You are doing perfect Mari.” He beams before releasing her. Did he know the results his closeness brought her after years of pining? She doubted it as she offered her own smile too him. 

“Aside from us, how is your outfit coming?” Alya asked. Marinette blushed, she had read everything and seen all the pictures of the ancestors before her, yet inspiration had not hit her yet. She wanted classy and functional, with an air of her Chinese tradition. 

“I’m still working out a few kinks.” She admitted looking down. Both Nino and Alya nodded as Adrien grabbed a handful of leftover cookies and jammed them in his mouth hungrily. 

“I have to make a shoot, keep me posted okay Mari?” He called before grabbing his bag and rushing from the house. 

“He will kill himself rushing around like that.” Nino sighed as he grabbed his bag as well.

“I’m off, Al, wanna join?” He asked eyeing his girlfriend. Marinette nodded and waved them off.

“I’ll start work on the outfits.” She replied as Alya paused and worried her lip.

“Go Alya, spend time with Nino.” The designer ordered with a smile. 

*******

It was nearly midnight by the time Adrien arrived back home. He fell into his bed exhausted as he kicked off his shoes, the thudding sound scattered in two directions he would have to search for tomorrow. A bath would wait till morning as well. 

His father was pushing his schedule again, the question was why though? There were no fashion deadlines or runway acts until later in the year. 

“Agh!” He groaned as he buried his head in his pillow. He needed to undress, he needed to do a lot of things...

His phone buzzed with a text. 

Reaching blindly at his pocket, he dragged the device to the front of his face and eyed the contact info. Marinette’s face glowed before him making him smile before a wave of concern took over. 

He opened the text, bombarded with text after text of her rambling. She was nervous and upset about something, he got that much. 

He replied with a calm message before closing his eyes. It took only moments for another frantic wave of messages to come through. This time of her apologies for keeping him awake. 

Adrien laughed, used to the strange texts she sent to him. He chalked her weird behavior towards him as their thing. He enjoyed it. 

‘It’s fine Princess,’ he replied back using the nickname he gave her for their own private use. 

‘Rest now, everything will be better after sleep.’ He continued typing before sending it off and pulling his body onto the bed to sleep as well. If she replied he didn't hear. 

When he arrived at school the next day, Marinette was nowhere to be seen. 

“Late by roll call.” Alya began the bet.

“She will come just before the roll.” Nino places in. Adrien felt their eyes on him as he smiled.

“She’s right behind you.” He whispered making them jump as they turn to see Marinette gasping for air behind them. 

“Again?” She wheezed out, glaring at the three.

“I had nothing to do with it.” Adrien said hands raised innocently as he spotted Chloe and sensed his escape.

“See you in class guys.” He called before leaving for his other friend. 

“Wow, you actually made it in time.” Alya laughed as Nino handed her water.

“Why the dark rings?” He asked worriedly. Marinette went silent, glancing around before leaning closer to the two. 

“I finished our kittens' costume.” She whispered. Nino offered her congratulations as Alya pouted. 

“Sorry Al, you had more detail to you.” Marinette admitted as she purposely ignored her friends pouted looks.   
“Fine, but you owe me lunch.” Alya smiled making Marinette nod as the bell rang for class.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette dodged another lunge from Adrien’s sword. He hated fighting her without protection, but her mother was adamant she learn this way. 

Of course, when he had agreed to help her, this had not been the plan. 

“Five please,” she begged, collapsed on the ground panting as Adrien lowered he weapon. 

“No, the enemy will not stop therefore you must be ready.” Sabine said. Adrien glanced at Marinette, her eyes had dark circles from her late night designing for their outfits, and her short hair was plastered to her pale face with sweat. 

“Ma’am, She can’t go on, and I’m not at my best either. It’s been almost four hours of this.” Adrien replied carefully. He hoped the mother would understand if he too was showing his exhaustion. 

They were kids, they were not used to prolonged training. Even his stamina was drained, and out of all of them, he was used to long hours. 

Sabine watched the two before sighing. Adrien places his weapon carefully in its case for cleaning later as he sank to the grass. The park was shaded from the overcast sky that promised rain later. The cool breeze of fall was a reminder that winter was almost upon them. 

“Fine, I have to help Tom in the bakery anyway.” She replied before leaving the two teens alone. 

“Thanks,” Marinette rasped our, still trying to catch her breath. Adrien offered a smile as he helped her sit up and placed the water bottle to her lips helping her drink. 

“You need to rest.” He finally said pulling the bottle away. Marinette yawned before nodding her head.

“Just have Carapace and my own outfit left.” She said cuddling closer to Adrien’s warmth. He wrapped an arm around her, watching her blue eyes close as he examined her closer. 

Every male in the class had a crush on Marinette, he was no exception. The only difference he had from the others, was fame. 

Marinette wanted into the world of fashion where he grew up. Just being his friend would open those doors for her. 

But he knew and understood she wanted to open those doors on her own. Dating him would make that task both easy and hard for her. 

“What are you thinking about?” Marinette asked. Adrien glances down to see her looking up at him. 

“Nothing,” he lied, offering her a bright smile before pushing her hair from her face. He had to remember, they were just friends. 

She nodded, closing her eyes again to lay beside him. She felt safe and warm, her body relaxed against him as the noise of Paris became a dull hum to her ears. 

“Go to sleep, I’ll wake you later.” Adrien promised, his own eyes dropping as he held her against him. 

********

Alya smiled as she leaned against Nino, the two currently enjoying an afternoon snack of ice cream. 

“Marinette is working hard.” Nino said, his fingers threading through his girlfriend's hair. 

“Yeah, we just have to take martial arts classes, but she has her mother training her.” Alya added. The two ate their treats before Alya spoke again. 

“Adrien has been helping with swordplay. Do you think Sabine will let her use her fans soon?” She asked. 

“Last I heard, she was worried Marinette would accidentally kill Adrien or scratch him. She will personally train her with that.” Nino laughed. Alya joined in, of course Marinette would be clumsy enough for that. 

“But, Adrien is the only one of us with enough knowledge of the sword to compare to her test enemies.” Alya commented once she calmed down. Nino nodded. 

“For now, just let it be. Marinette doesn’t need to be distracted.” He beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Lila smiled as she approached the school. Her smile sweet and filled with lies. All eyes followed her as she strutted up to the classroom like she owned the place. 

“Who are you?” Chloe demanded as the new girl claimed the seat Marinette usually sat in. 

“Lila Rossi, and you must be Chloe. Everyone knows the mayor’s daughter.” She smiled as Chloe stood stunned before smiling. 

“Of course,” Chloe said claiming her seat beside Sabrina. Her friend looked over confused before Chloe shook her head. 

Marinette and the others entered the room, pausing when they saw Lila in Marinette’s chair. 

“Um, excuse me, but that’s my seat,” Marinette said approaching the new girl. Lila looked up with a pout. 

“Sorry, but I have to sit at the front because of my eyesight.” She lied as the others exchanged looks. 

“You can sit in my spot,” Nino said to Marinette as he took the usually unoccupied spot behind Alya. 

“So, you are?” Adrien asked as Marinette sat beside him. 

“Lila, Lila Rossi.” She introduced before leaning forward. 

“No need for introductions for you Adrien Agreste. You are the most famous boy in Paris.” Lila beamed. Adrien blushed as Marinette smiled. 

“I’m the class president, if you need any help, don’t hesitate to ask.” She said, “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

Lila giggled before sitting back. Her nod subtle and smile wide. Alya was quick to pull her into an interview as Marinette leaned into Adrien. 

“Did you do last night's Physics homework?” She asked. Adrien chuckled as he offered her the paper. 

“Long night?” He asked making his friend smile.

“ Luka called, we went to the movies.” She explained. Adrien hid the jealousy he felt. He had no right. Marinette was just a friend. 

“That’s good to hear. You deserve a break.” He commented, focusing on keeping his face calm. Marinette giggles and nodded before showing him the pictures they took together. 

“He offered me a job as a costume designer for his band.” she explained, “I mean, I’m busy for the next year with my family thing of course, but, it is something I could fall back on right?” she asked him. He could only nod, wishing he could offer her a job at Gabriel instead. 

The teacher soon entered, calling attention to the class. It was a silent day until lunch came around. Marinette was emptying her things in her locker when Lila approached her.

“You really want to put a model, a DJ, and a reporter on death row with you?” Lila asked making Marinette turn. Her blood ran cold as Lila smiled at her. 

“Fu thinks he was being clever by choosing you. Hawkmoth thinks differently.” Lila whispered, leaning inward as Marinette was trapped against the lockers. 

Marinette said nothing as Lila opened her mouth, showing the tattoo under her tongue of the purple butterfly outline. When she closed it, the bell rang signaling lunch had begun. 

“It would be a shame to have to kill them all. For you to have their blood on your hands.” Lila said stepping away from the girl. Marinette looked away, shivering as Lila left her alone in the cold locker room. She sank to the floor, hearing the footfalls of her bully leaving for the lunchroom. Not for the first time, did she wonder if it was worth putting her friends in danger...


	6. Chapter 6

Nino hummed to himself as he listened to the latest mix he had made, ignoring Alya and Adrien arguing before him. Marinette was off to the side finishing up the last of his costume before they would all be fitted. 

Two months until their first big mission as a unit. According to Sabine, Marinette and her friends would be given a series of small missions to complete before her big test, to improve teamwork. Marinette, of course, had claimed her outfit for fighting would remain as secretive as her dress for the formal fight.

“Alright, you two, enough,” Marinette called pausing Alya and Adrien’s argument on who was better looking. 

“I am done, now go change, all of you,” she ordered like a mother schooling her children as Nino turned off his music and joined his friends as they each grabbed a box with their name and entered the rooms they had previously chosen to change in. 

Marinette waited a moment before making sure they were gone before grabbing her own costume and changing. The red and black spotted skin-tight suit hugged her form. Moving to the mirror, she adjusted the mask that highlighted her sky blue eyes making them stand out amongst the red. 

“My lady,” Adrien’s smooth voice whispered beside her ear. A soft purr like noise on his tongue as he bowed at the waist to her, his right hand outstretched as the left hid behind his back at the waist. 

“Chaton,” she replied in an equally flirtatious way, taking his hand and giving a curtsy before giggling. 

“Whoa girl, that is smoking on you,” Alya said as she entered in her fox attire. The orange and white skin-tight latex fit her perfectly as well. The mask hiding her identity. Nino’s green attire was the easiest to make in her opinion. Simple and totally like the DJ. It was the cat before her that was the hardest despite what it looked like. He was dressed in all black leather, but the silver details had been what killed her. Fu had sent their weapons earlier that week giving them time to train with them. Now, the weapons sat easily in their sheathes she had incorporated into the design.

“I think we are ready,” Nino boasted as he slapped Alya on the butt, her eyes narrowing at the green-clad male. 

“Mom finally gave me the details of the mission, I haven’t looked over them yet. I was waiting for now.” Marinette announced making the group look over excitedly. Opening the envelope, Marinette read over the page before smiling. 

“So, here it is. We are to visit China and complete a series of quests around the Forbidden City.” Marinette said with a smile.

“Doesn’t sound very cool,” Alya admitted disappointed as Adrien smiled.

“We find the great wall of china and scale it, steal some gold from the city, and declare our takeover.” the model beamed.

“Bro, we are the good guys.” Nino reminded as Adrien pulled out his baton and twirled it. 

“I am Chat Noir, women swoon at me as men cower at my name,” Adrien exclaimed. Alya laughed as she moved closer.

“The mere whisper of Chat Noir makes the women weak in the knees.” she feigned fainting as Nino caught her.

“Meanwhile, us simple heroes get ignored by the feline tomcat.” Marinette mused as she examined Nino for any alterations that needed to be. Adrien replaced his baton on the small of his back, before shaking hands with Alya.

“Don’t worry, I may flirt princess, but you are the only one I serve my lady,” Adrien beamed as he leaned into Marinette’s side. The pigtailed girl smiled before gently pushing Nino away and looking over Alya.

“Look’s like sunshine child likes the bug.” Alya mused.

“Who would have thought the cat would fall for the bug,” Nino added. Adrien smiled as he waved them off, enjoying the banter. Soon he would have to return home and return to the dutiful Agreste heir his father wanted.

“The details, if we want to get back on target, contains we complete a series of missions given to us by the Order.” Marinette said as she read over the contents of the letter. 

“Sounds boring,” Adrien pouted as Alya patted his shoulder. 

“So, these order guys are in charge of your training?” She asked making Marinette nod her head. 

“Sounds cool, I can’t wait.” Nino beamed before Adrien’s phone went off.

“Got to go, I’ll change and see ya later.” He waved before leaving for the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Luka frowned as Lila and Kagami discussed the next part of the plan.

“They are going to China, I shall be the opponent this time,” Kagami announced, her words definitive, brown eyes glancing around as if daring to be defied. 

“What will your plan of action be?” Luka asked her. Kagami looked over before standing and unsheathing her blade. 

“When given orders, I never fail or leave behind loose ties.” She explained making the two nod. She grabbed her white and red mask before leaving the room, her shoes echoing with each step she took.

********

Alya groaned as she replaced yet another dress.

“None of this makes me happy,” Alya whined as Nino and Adrien groaned. 

“I offered to make you an outfit,” Marinette replied as she compared two shirts. 

“That would have taken you forever,” Alya replied tossing another outfit into her boyfriend's arms. Nino buckled under the weight as Adrien followed behind Marinette dutifully. Their shopping trip was spurred on by the looming task in China. 

“Well, we still have a month?” Adrien said before looking around. 

“And I’m sure my dad would let us look at some of the prototypes.” He continued, grunting when Marinette ran and hugged him. 

“Adrien, are you sure?” She asked, her smile bright with the hope of seeing her idol'sfa personal work up close. Adrien blushed as he patted her head, praying she couldn’t hear how it escalated under her touch. 

“Um, yeah, I’ll just ask him for a time tomorrow if that’s cool with all of you?” He suggested. His father had become strict since his divorce from his mother. Now she and Chloe’s mom were in New York, Gabriel was stuck in France. 

“You're dad is usually a stick in the mud though.” Nino stares as they followed Alya out of the store.

“He’s getting better. Nathalie has been helping him.” Adrien whimpered. 

“Yeah, I’ll believe it when I see it.” Alya mused. Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. 

“I’m sure everything will work out. Thank your dad for me.” Marinette smiled. Adrien nodded as they walked into the food court. 

*******

“Fu, we have intel from our insider,” Wayzz said as he bowed to the elderly man. Fu smiled as he motioned for the man to speak.

“Chloe said Kagami Tsurugi will be their first task in China,” Wayzz announced. Fu chuckled as he returned to his book. 

“Good, Jagged is losing his touch.” He nodded before dismissing the man. Who would have thought the young man would go to such lengths as this. He remembered telling a young Jagged the family secret. Remembered how excited the singer had been. 

How stupid he had been. Fu sighed. It had been a mistake he would never make again. 

“Marinette will fix everything.” He stated quietly as he looked up at the picture of his late wife. The former guardian...


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien swallowed as he adjusted his jacket for the fourth time in two minutes. 

“Adrien, you shouldn’t fidget like that.” Nathalie chastised as Adrien nodded his head. His friends would be here shortly, Marinette would be here shortly. 

His father's fall line would be hers to shift through. A first look that any designer would kill for. 

“Yo sunshine,” Alya called as she approached. Nino and Marinette were behind her, Adrien was happy to note the look of glee on Marinette’s face. 

“Hey guys, glad you could make it.” Adrien said as he approached them. Nathalie was watching them as Marinette smiled at her. 

“Please let Mr. Agreste know we thank him for this.” She told the assistant. 

“Come on, I can’t wait to hear what you think.” Adrien beamed as he pulled Marinette towards the fall line. Her careful eyes examined each stitch as Alya and Nino grabbed their favourite looks. He approached Marinette, his steps cautious as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

“See anything you like?” He asked her. Marinette smiled as she nodded her head, sketchbook in hand. 

“So many, but I can’t take anything. These designs are your fathers. I can’t wear them.” She replied, glancing over to Alya and Nino. 

“I’m so glad we could see these designs Adrien, but I just feel bad to take without having earned it.” She explained. Adrien opened his mouth to reply, when a familiar voice cleared their throat.

“Admirable words miss Dupain-Cheng,” Gabriel Agreste said as he walked forward. Nathalie was beside him in an instant, her iPad at the ready for any instruction. 

“Father,” Adrien greeted with a smile. 

“Mr. Agreste,” the teens followed.

“Thank you for letting us see your designs.” Marinette beamed as she moved closer to Alya. Gabriel nodded, his face emotionless as Adrien stood at his side. 

“I am aware that my son has been chosen to join your family tradition.” He said eyeing Marinette. “This seems like a choice a parent should be let in on and decide does it not?” Gabriel asked making Marinette freeze under his icy glare. 

“I-I apologies.” She whispered. 

“Father please, I asked for her to let me join. It isn’t her fault.” Adrien said, quick to come to her aid.

“If it wasn’t for her parents, I would have no idea why you were suddenly hopping around the world with a bunch of teenagers.” Gabriel continued as he turned his glare to his son. 

“For all I know, you could have been running off like your mother.” Gabriel snarled making Adrien flinch. 

“Dude not cool,” Nino whispered only for Alya to elbow him. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the group of teenagers. All four seemed to shrink under her gaze. 

“Nathalie, inform Adrien’s bodyguard that from here on out, Adrien is to be watched at all hours. And he is not allowed near these three until further notice.” He ordered making Adrien pale. 

“But father!” Adrien began, only for an icy glare to silence him. Head hanging low, he offered a silent goodbye before following his father out of the warehouse. 

“You should leave now,” Nathalie ordered before following the father and son to the long black limo waiting outside. 

“What was that about?” Alya asked aloud as Marinette watched the limo drive away. His father made a good point. She was leading her friends to their possible deaths, and they had all just taken this as a fun get together. 

“He’s right, it’s my fault Adrien is in trouble.” Marinette said before turning to the others. 

“We should head home. I need to speak with my mother.” She told them as they separated to their own homes.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn’t the first time someone had told her she was taking her friends to death with her. It wouldn't be the last either. Adrien’s father had been correct to be angry. Even her mother had been upset Marinette had no personally gone to her friend's parents beforehand. 

“It is not supposed to be my job Marinette. This is your court, your responsibility.” Sabine had told her. Marinette now laid on her bed watching the night sky. She had been too happy too blind. Maybe it was better to go this alone?

A tapping sound above her broke her from her reprieve. Grabbing her fans she readied herself for battle. She hadn’t told anyone about Lila, but she had heard the warning’s about Hawkmoth, and she was not going to let him win. Moving up to her trap door, she leaped through the hatch, slicing the air striking her enemy first. A familiar yelp had her freezing as she looked up. 

“Adrien?” she whispered surprised as the blond model in a leather catsuit stood before her holding his now bleeding cheek. 

“Ok, in hidesight this was a bad idea,” he said stepping back a little. 

“I am so sorry,” she whimpered, her hands cupped around her mouth. Adrien smiled as he walked forward, taking her hands and pulling them to her sides. 

“Mari, it’s ok, it’s just a scratch,” he whispered. 

“I hurt you,” she said, “I did everything wrong. I messed up.” Marinette cried, finally letting herself go in his arms. What parent would let their child become a soldier? She herself was chosen, a family obligation. But, Alya? The boys? They didn’t have to do this. 

“Your father was right, Lila was right. I have you all walking to your deaths with oblivious smiles.” Marinette cried. Adrien held her, unsure of how to comfort his friend. She was falling apart, scared and broken. They sat together until she calmed down, only small sniffles left. 

“You can’t be seen like this,” Marinette finally whispered. 

“No one knows I’m Chat but you, Alya, Nino and your parents,” Adrien commented. Marinette glared at him with crossed arms. 

“And bad guys. Hawkmoth is a rival of my family who is after the miraculous. He will stop at nothing to see me and my court killed.” She growled. Adrien laughed before giving her a cat-like grin. 

“Purrlease, I’m pawsative I can handle myself.” He punned earning a loud sigh from the pigtailed girl. 

“In other news, how much trouble are you in?” She asked worried. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Mom got involved, turns out my parents can agree on something still.” He replied. Marinette hung her head. 

“I’m sorry,” she said before looking over the Paris skyline. 

“I’m going to meet with Alya and Nino’s parents tomorrow. I think they will have a similar response to your parents.” She admitted. 

“What will happen then my lady?” Adrien asked, preparing himself to lose the costume he had, the escape he held. Marinette sighed and stood up, holding herself in a tight hug. 

“I go it alone,” she admitted. Adrien narrowed his eyes. 

“A lone ladybug is pretty useless,” he said as he stood and walked over. 

“What you need is something with claws. A Chat Noir,” Adrien purred. Marinette glared at him again, opening her mouth to speak. 

“You said it yourself, no one but your family and the enemy know our identities. And we already know Lila works for them.” He said, “I heard you mention her name during your rant princess.” Adrien added. Marinette shook her head. 

“I can’t lead you into danger.” She whispered, fresh tears now falling. 

“I can’t lose you, Adrien.” Marinette cried. Adrien smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“You won’t Princess, this cat will follow you to the ends of Earth.” He vowed.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette entered the school with a bright smile until she saw Adrien off to the side. He was surrounded by Chloe and Lila. 

“Well, guess he is out.” Alya sighed crossing her arms. 

“Bummer,” Nino commented. Marinette turned to look at her friends before offering a smile. 

“I’m going to meet with your parents later don’t forget.” Marinette reminded. 

“Yeah, we know.” Nino mused as Alya leaned into his side. The three made their way to their seats, frowning when Adrien walked past them and sat beside Lila. Marinette noted the way he tried to avoid the Italian. 

Lila caught her stare and grinned as she hugged Adrien’s arm. Adrien wanted to glare, but his father's name kept him from acting out. 

“I’m so glad you decided to sit with me.” Lila said nuzzling against him. Adrien said nothing, he just wanted to return to the balcony with Marinette. He looked down at his phone, eyeing the last text he sent his mother. 

So far nothing on being with Marinette. His parents seemed to agree she was bad. 

——-———————————

Marinette felt nervous as lunch came around and she followed Nino and Alya to Nino’s home. Their parents and Hera were already seated and waiting as Marinette stood before them. Taking a deep breath, she began her story, explaining her friends role in her story. 

At the end, she waited for an answer. Her eyes looked up, examining the four people. 

“So, Alya would be becoming a soldier?” Her mother asked. Marinette nodded, essentially their children would become child soldiers. 

“You kids are just playing around. No one hires kids these days except the Middle East.” Nino’s father stated. 

“So, we can still continue?” Nino asked. Alya nodded, she would have continued no matter what. 

“We agree to let you play and learn martial arts, but fighting isn’t something we want. And possible danger is possible once you leave Paris. So yes you can play, but we can’t allow you to leave France alone.” Alya’s mother said earning Sabine’s nod and Alya’s whine.

“We understand and are honored to be allowed in your family tradition, but our children are still young.” Alya’s mother explained. 

“Mom,” Alya asked. She held up a hand and shook her head. 

“I have made my decision, and I know the Lahiffe agree with me on this.” She said. 

“And I agree as well. Tom and I thank you for allowing our children to go along this long, but until they are at least sixteen, we request they remain helpful within France for now.” Sabine asked making the four parents nod. 

“We agree to these terms.” The parents replied. 

“So no China?” Alya asked. 

Marinette followed her parents out of the home. She was glad they had managed to keep Alya and Nino even if it were just in France. 

“Madam Agreste,” Sabine greeted in surprise. Tom and Marinette blinked surprised at the person before them. 

“My son is missing, I understand he wished to be with your daughter. Do you know anything?” Emilie asked. Sabine and Tom shook their heads before looking to Marinette. She looked down hesitantly. Adrien was missing?

“How do you know he is missing?” Marinette asked quietly. Emilie looked down at her phone before handing it over to Marinette. 

“This was his last message to me.” She replied. Marinette read the message before grabbing her own phone. Adrien had left a message to her as well. 

“He will be safe. I can get him tonight.” Marinette said handing back the phone. Emilie held her phone close to her chest. 

“Adrien is all I have left, please, save him for me.” She begged. 

“Does his father know he is missing?” Marinette asked suddenly. Emilie’s face grew dark, her and Gabriel were a touchy subject, but one Marinette needed to touch on now. 

“No, he would only make things worse for now. We both know how he gets with Adrien.” Emilie explained. Marinette hummed before glancing at her mother. Sabine nodded before looking at the other two adults. 

“Bring him home Ladybug.” Sabine instructed leading the adults home as Marinette walked to an alley to change.


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien sat in his small room patiently as Lila watched him. The crazed look in her eyes made him shiver. 

“I know you are the black cat, so come on kitty,” she coaxed, moving to straddle his hips. “Show me those claws.” She whispered. Adrien looked away from her. He had texted his mother, planned his escape, but he had also texted Marinette once he realized Lila had been following him. 

“You are upset?” Lila asked cupping his face. Adrien smiled as he closed his eyes. She would be here soon, his lady was coming. 

“No, just bored.” Adrien finally replied. Lila growled, standing up and making a fist. 

“The only reason you are still alive is because of her.” She growled. 

“I was promised fame, fortune. And with you gone. I can have that.” She said. Adrien looked up as Lila raised her hand to slap him. A blade pressed to the back of her neck. 

“Hurt him, and we see how well a ladybug can kill.” She was covered by the shadows, her bright red suit blending well with the darkness despite the bright color. 

“My lady,” Adrien purred in greeting. 

“Not now Tom cat,” Ladybug ordered. Lila smiled before closing her eyes. 

“He will be upset if I ruin his plan early. Got to go.” Lila mused before disappearing through the ground. Ladybug replaced her blades behind her back before looking at Adrien.

“I’ve been sent to return you to your mother Emilie Agreste.” She announced. Adrien frowned as he approached her.

“My lady?” He asked. Ladybug took his hand, leading him out of the building.

“This is what your father warned you about. This is why being my guard isn’t easy. You could die and,” she went quiet before removing her mask. “I can’t lose you Adrien,” Marinette whimpered. 

“You won’t,” he told her. 

“You can’t promise me that.” She said before replacing her mask. 

“Ladybug was asked to bring you home.” Ladybug said offering out her hand. Adrien took it, sadness reflected in his green eyes. Sadness that matched Marinette. Had he messed up? Had his parents won?

“My father is mad at you, I’m surprised he called you.” He said as they emerged outside the building. 

“It was your mother who sent me, not him.” She said not looking at him. Adrien narrowed his eyes. 

“My mother?” He asked. “My mother is back in town?” Why had she returned? Her and his father were fighting, hated seeing each other. He followed Ladybug to the bakery, stopping in an alley so she could change back to civilian clothes. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t bring you good news.” Marinette said as she walked beside him. Adrien shook his head, he knew Marinette. When something bothered her, she bottled it up. He frowned, pausing and making her stop in turn. 

“Adrien?” She asked. Adrien shook his head before walking closer to her and kissing her cheek. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered before turning and running away from her. Marinette watched him rush away, her eyes stinging with tears as she held the place he kissed. 

“Kitty?” She whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette returned to the bakery with a bowed head. She had failed to bring back Adrien, failed her first mission. The sound of a bell announced her return to the bakery as her parents and Adrien’s mother looked at her.

“Where is he, where is my son?” Emilie demanded as she stood. Marinette held the hem of her shirt in nervousness. 

“He, he didn’t want to come back. He ran away when I told him,” she replied. The slap echoed as Marinette staggered back, holding a hand to her stifling cheek. Emilie stood before her with a raised hand, her eyes hard with sadness and anger. 

“I asked you, I begged you to bring him back!” Emilie cried. “This is why Gabriel and I wanted him away from you. You are just a child, you can’t do anything!” Emilie snapped before grabbing her purse and leaving. 

“Marinette-“ Sabine began, only for her daughter to shake her head. 

“She’s right, I failed.” Marinette whispered, walking to the door wanting nothing more than to escape to her room. She could hear her parents calling out to her in worry, but she ignored them. She wasn’t the right choice for Ladybug. She hadn’t brought honor to her family. Taking a seat on her bed, she glared at the plane ticket to China. She didn’t want to go, she didn’t want to do this anymore. Her grand guard had been destroyed before ever beginning. The enemy had won before the fighting began. 

“It’s not like you to give up so easily.” Sabine said as she entered the room. Marinette looked sadly at her mother, tears in her eyes. 

“I failed,” Marinette said as she leaned into her mother's side. Sabine chuckled as she pulled out her daughters pigtails and began combing her hair. 

“You didn’t fail, you saved him right? Got him away from the bad guy?” Sabine asked. Marinette nodded unable to speak without crying harder. 

“Then you didn’t fail. He chose to leave again and you didn’t force him. You did good Marinette.” Sabine announced. 

“A hero has to make decisions that are hard, decisions others may not like.” Her mother explained. “I am proud of you and the choice you made today.” She smiled kissing the top of her daughters head. 

“Dinner will be ready soon, your father made your favorite.” Sabine smiles. 

~~——//////——~~

Adrien walked into the room with narrowed eyes. This was a territory he had never thought he would face alone. 

“The black cat? An honor to see you boy.” A voice called making Adrien pause. He blinked several times before recognizing the figure. 

“Jagged Stone?” He whispered. The singer beamed at being recognized before snapping his fingers. The lights became brighter as more of the room was shown and more teens surrounded him. 

“Welcome to the moth nest.” Jagged beamed as Luka walked forward with a tattoo gun. 

Adrien sat in his new room holding the cold cloth to his ankle. Branded and expected to obey the will of Hawkmoth. He closed his eyes. This was for his lady. He would protect her, if not on the side of good, then from the enemy lines. 

“Truthfully, I don’t trust you.” Luka said as he leaned into the door frame. 

“That’s good, I don’t think it’s wise for the enemy to trust each other.” Adrien replied calmly. Luka said nothing as he smiled suddenly. 

“I wonder where father will put you once she returns from China, if she returns.” He chuckled before walking away.


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette forced herself to board the plane for China. Alya and Nino stood watching with her parents. She had never thought of taking this trip alone, yet here she was. A part of her wishing she could see Adrien before leaving. 

Posters and news outlets repeated his parent’s pleas for his return. A runaway. Some didn’t care, he was just another rich kid trying for attention. She hated them. 

Taking her seat, she put on her earphones, hoping to drown out any whispers and gossips she may here about the Agreste Heir. 

Ahead of her, a young couple her age watched. The girl, whose brown eyes held concentration, smiled softly.

“Our target has been spotted,” she whispered to the blond beside her. He nodded, green eyes hidden beneath the brim of the hat he wore. Marinette Dupain Cheng would return to Paris, even if it meant pain for him. 

“Remember, Hawkmoth wants her alive.” the male warned. 

“I know,” she said before closing her eyes as the plane took off. 

Adrien glanced at Kagami, her serious attitude and lack of fun dampened a trip he had looked forward too at one time. The reason for even being here now dampened his mood further. If he failed here, if Kagami was able to capture his lady, then Chat Noir would never forgive himself. 

“She’s on the move,” Kagami suddenly whispered, her eyes watching as Marinette passed them, oblivious to who they were. Adrien felt his breath hitch as Kagami made to stand.

“Here? You can’t act here!” he panicked. “We are high in the air, and people will notice if something happens.” he hissed. Kagami narrowed her eyes. 

“She is alone, unprotected. The perfect grab,” she explained. Adrien felt his blood boil. She and everyone else may think that, but he knew better. He was there, and he had vowed to protect her. 

“Then let me do it, I’m less noticeable,” he replied earning her hesitation as she thought. 

“No, you will wait until I give the signal, and then initiate part two of the plan,” Kagami ordered before leaving her seat. Adrien sighed as he sat back down defeated. 

~////~

Marinette cleaned her eyes as she examined herself in the mirror. Her eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep. She had been searching for Adrien for a month now. Trying all outlets she could to find her friend, her crush. 

“Pathetic,” a new voice whispered as the door opened. Marinette turned, squeaking when she spotted a red and white-masked demon.

“Who are you?” Marinette demanded, stepping back in slight fear. The demon chuckled before striking her head with the butt of her weapon, sending Marinette to the ground unconscious.

“Too easy, how did the others fail?” Kagami hissed as she lifted Marinette and texted Chat Noir to begin the next part of the plan. Making sure she wasn’t seen, she waited until Chat Noir slid into the bathroom before speaking again. 

“Are we ready?” she asked making him nod as his eyes shifted to the unconscious girl on her shoulder. She was still breathing, but it still angered him to see her like this. 

The two, headed to the cargo hold at the back of the plane. The lights had been taken out, Chat Noir’s night vision leading them through the narrow halls. 

“You will watch her while I get in contact with Hawkmoth,” Origami ordered. Chat Nodded as he opened the cargo entrance. They hid amongst the storage, Oragami passing Marinette to him before getting on her phone. Chat held Marinette close to his chest, kissing her forehead softly. He would protect her...


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette woke, finding herself chained inside of a small cell. Her eyes frantically searched for an escape as she heard footsteps approaching.

“Now now love, acting like a frightened rabbit isn’t going to help you,” Jagged said as he approached her cell. His secretary Penny at his side taking notes.

“Uncle Jagged?” Marinette asked, her voice low and hoarse but filled with confusion. Jagged smiled as he kneeled before the small cage.

“Grandpa Fu thinks he is being slick, sending you and thinking I won’t hurt you.” Jagged smiled making Marinette feel sick. Her eyes moved to his exposed chest, the butterfly tattoo bright purple.

“Hawkmoth,” she whispered.

“Yes, I’m the big bad boogyman you were warned about.”Jagged mused, snapping his fingers as light filled the room. Marinette was greeted by the sight of villains around her own age and a few adults.

“This is the butterfly nest, pretty isn’t it.” Jagged beamed as he looked around.

“Uncle Jagged please, don’t do this,” Marinette begged, trying to get close to the bars. Again, Jagged laughed.

“Just give me what I want. I have something you want,” he said nodding to Penny.

“Bring him in,” she called as the sound of someone dragging a body began. 

“Adrien!” she called once she saw who was being brought towards her.

“Yes, Adrien, he came here hoping to protect you, instead, we used him,” Jagged explained, Luka opened the cell door as Kim tossed Adrien inside. Marinette grabbed him, pulling him to her side as the door closed. 

“Maybe a night in confinement will calm the two of you down,” he said before they were left alone. Marinette softly petted his hair as Adrien sighed.

“I’m sorry my lady, I’ve been declawed,” he whispered softly earning her soft chuckle.

“It’s fine Chaton, at least you are alright,” she replied, allowing him to sit up and examine her binds. They stayed in silence before Adrien broke it.

“This is simply catastrophic,” he told her earning a groan before she hit the back of his head.

“Help me find us a way out before I let them skin you,” she warned.

~/////~

Alya hated being on the sidelines. Word of Marinette and Adrien’s capture in China had dominated the news. Now, she and Nino were spying on Sabine and their parents.

“We have to go to China. We have the training, we can save them.” Alya hissed. 

“Yeah, but we don’t even know the enemy, aside from his name being Hawkmoth,” Nino explained. Alya paced as she thought. The bakery was closed, and the adults inside were whispering. It was impossible to hear anything.

“Grab your things, hero’s don’t have time to worry about the what-ifs. They handle those after the saving is done.” Alya said as she walked out of the bakery and up to her friend’s room, her boyfriend following behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette forced herself to board the plane for China. Alya and Nino stood watching with her parents. She had never thought of taking this trip alone, yet here she was. A part of her wishing she could see Adrien before leaving. 

Posters and news outlets repeated his parent’s pleas for his return. A runaway. Some didn’t care, he was just another rich kid trying for attention. She hated them. 

Taking her seat, she put on her earphones, hoping to drown out any whispers and gossips she may here about the Agreste Heir. 

Ahead of her, a young couple her age watched. The girl, whose brown eyes held concentration, smiled softly.

“Our target has been spotted,” she whispered to the blond beside her. He nodded, green eyes hidden beneath the brim of the hat he wore. Marinette Dupain Cheng would return to Paris, even if it meant pain for him. 

“Remember, Hawkmoth wants her alive.” the male warned. 

“I know,” she said before closing her eyes as the plane took off. 

Adrien glanced at Kagami, her serious attitude and lack of fun dampened a trip he had looked forward too at one time. The reason for even being here now dampened his mood further. If he failed here, if Kagami was able to capture his lady, then Chat Noir would never forgive himself. 

“She’s on the move,” Kagami suddenly whispered, her eyes watching as Marinette passed them, oblivious to who they were. Adrien felt his breath hitch as Kagami made to stand.

“Here? You can’t act here!” he panicked. “We are high in the air, and people will notice if something happens.” he hissed. Kagami narrowed her eyes. 

“She is alone, unprotected. The perfect grab,” she explained. Adrien felt his blood boil. She and everyone else may think that, but he knew better. He was there, and he had vowed to protect her. 

“Then let me do it, I’m less noticeable,” he replied earning her hesitation as she thought. 

“No, you will wait until I give the signal, and then initiate part two of the plan,” Kagami ordered before leaving her seat. Adrien sighed as he sat back down defeated. 

~////~

Marinette cleaned her eyes as she examined herself in the mirror. Her eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep. She had been searching for Adrien for a month now. Trying all outlets she could to find her friend, her crush. 

“Pathetic,” a new voice whispered as the door opened. Marinette turned, squeaking when she spotted a red and white-masked demon.

“Who are you?” Marinette demanded, stepping back in slight fear. The demon chuckled before striking her head with the butt of her weapon, sending Marinette to the ground unconscious.

“Too easy, how did the others fail?” Kagami hissed as she lifted Marinette and texted Chat Noir to begin the next part of the plan. Making sure she wasn’t seen, she waited until Chat Noir slid into the bathroom before speaking again. 

“Are we ready?” she asked making him nod as his eyes shifted to the unconscious girl on her shoulder. She was still breathing, but it still angered him to see her like this. 

The two, headed to the cargo hold at the back of the plane. The lights had been taken out, Chat Noir’s night vision leading them through the narrow halls. 

“You will watch her while I get in contact with Hawkmoth,” Origami ordered. Chat Nodded as he opened the cargo entrance. They hid amongst the storage, Oragami passing Marinette to him before getting on her phone. Chat held Marinette close to his chest, kissing her forehead softly. He would protect her...


	16. Chapter 16

Alya and Nino landed in China with bowed heads as they went to the meeting place Alya had arranged. 

“Who are we meeting?” Nino asked as he looked around. He didn’t speak Chinese, right now he was lost as any tourist with no idea how the place went. 

“He said his name was Wayzz,” Alya replied as she looked over the map. 

“Wayzz? That’s a funny name.” Nino said.

“I am rather proud of it.” a smooth voice replied making the two turn. A tall man in traditional clothing stood calmly watching them. Alya was the first to break her stunned silence. 

“Are you the one that can help us save Ladybug and Chat Noir?” she asked. 

“Chat Noir?” Wayzz asked.

“Yeah, my bud would never leave her alone,” Nino said proudly. Alya nodded as she stood beside her boyfriend. Wayzz nodded as he motioned for them to follow him, walking slowly away from the airport and towards a more secluded area. 

“My master is waiting for you, fox and turtle.” Wayzz smiled. Nino kept his hand in Alya’s. They were on their own. No one knew they were here, no adults. It made him uncomfortable, but he was a hero and Marinette and Adrien were his friends. He tightened his hold on the backpack holding their outfits. This was it, this was their time to shine. They would save their friends, become the heroes they wanted.

They neared a small apartment, entering it in confusion. Wayzz bowed as he allowed them in.

“About time, my Adrikin’s is in danger.” Chloe’s voice growled making the two blink. 

“What are you doing here?” Alya snapped her anger showing as she stepped forward. Chloe rolled her eyes before looking to the short man they had all seen at the school. Marinette’s grandfather. 

“Chloe, please go and retrieve the boxed you saw earlier.” Fu requested before turning to the two.

“Chloe is our inside spy,” he explained, motioning for Nino and Alya to sit down. 

“If you had a spy, why can’t she help them then?” Alya demanded.

“Unless Hawkmoth doesn’t have her,” Nino commented. 

“He does, he sent that notice to their parents.” Alya hissed as Chloe returned placing the box on the small table. Fu stood and moved to open the box pulling out three smaller boxes. 

“Put these on,” he ordered as Chloe grabbed a box and smirked. Fu nodded to Wayzz, who went into the backroom before returning with a small wristwatch. 

“They are coming,” he announced.

“Then we don’t have much time, Wayzz, it is time you returned,” Fu said before a flash of green filled the room and a shield was in the place Wayzz once stood.   
“Whoa!” Nino yelped as Alya stood up.

“Wait, what?” she asked as Fu handed the shield to Nino. 

“The miraculous,” Fu replied calmly as Alya was handed her flute by Chloe. The heiress smiling as she donned her bee costume. 

“The weapons we got, are the miraculous Marinette has to protect. Their human forms a precaution.” Chloe mused. 

“Does Hawkmoth know this? Does Marinette?” Alya asked as she finished dressing. Nino nodded his head as he examined the shield.

“No, as of now, she knows nothing.” He replied as he took a seat and let his newest heroes take control. Chloe looked out the window before frowning. 

“We are our of time.” She said. 

~////~

Marinette cried as she held Adrien in her arms, his heartbeat rapid from pain. Jagged and Kagami had left for her grandfathers leaving Luka and Kim behind to watch over them. 

Her eyes were damp with her tears as she swayed back and forth with him. 

“I love you, Adrien, I’m so sorry.” She cried. They were alone, no one down here but them and her immense guilt. She had betrayed her family, given up the jewels in exchange for her crush's life. 

She was a horrible guardian.


	17. Chapter 17

“Oh Plagg,” a female voice softly called drawing Marinette’s attention. That was French, but, they were in China, weren’t they? 

“How do my kitten’s always end up in trouble?” Plagg sighed as he moved closer and easily disintegrated the bars of their cage. The female with long fiery red hair, quickly entered the cell, bending down beside Marinette and the blond below her.

“We are here to help. I am Tikki, kwami of creation, and that is Plagg kwami of the grumpy kitty.” Tikki introduced.

“Destruction, I am kwami of destruction.” Plagg corrected. Marinette sat stunned as she absently petted Adrien’s head.

“Kwami? As in the miraculous?” Marinette asked.

“One and the same, now let’s get our cat fixed up shall we?” Tikki asked before bending down to lightly run her hand over the shivering injured boy. Red ladybug like clouds swept over him, Marinette watched amazed as Adrien’s body healed before her eyes.

“You have much to learn about us Pigtails,” Plagg said crossing his arms before a flash of green and Tikki easily caught a small baton. 

“We are glad you are our guardian, you will do well.” Tikki smiled handing the baton to Adrien as he sat up in confusion. A flash of red, and Marinette’s twin swords were at her feet.

“What just happened?” Adrien asked confused as Marinette looked over his body that was now healed as he examined his weapon. 

“We need to go before they return,” Marinette said as she stood up with determined eyes. Adrien smiled as he stood as well, a smirk on his lips.

“I’ll protect you, my lady,” he beamed extending his baton. Marinette laughed before leading them out of the cell, watching as she held her blades at the ready. Adrien opened the door prepared for a fight, but no sound came.

“I don’t think they have noticed us yet,” Marinette whispered. Adrien remained quiet, his luck would ruin them if he said anything. Holding his staff tighter, he followed her lead up the stairs. Marinette seemed to know where the exit was, careful but sure steps leading them on a specific path. 

Her quick pause though, had him bumping into her. Looking over her shoulder, he spotted their problem. Kim was seated at a table, his eyes glued to a swimming competition. 

“We have to get around him somehow,” Marinette whispered as she looked around for a solution. Adrien glanced at Kim, the bigger boy captivated by the tv.

“If we stay quiet, he won’t notice us,” Adrien commented earning Marinette’s small groan.

“I can’t risk that with you. I don’t know if Tikki healed you completely. You could feel fine now, but have internal problems still unnoticed.” she explained turning to cup the side of his face. Adrien purred at the attention he was receiving as she petted behind his ear. Suddenly, she beamed as an idea hit her.

“Kim is a sucker for dares, so, let’s challenge him.” she clapped. Adrien raised a brow.

“Challenge him?” he asked, yelping when she walked past him and towards the giant male. Was she on adrenaline or something? She had been molested, he had been beaten. 

“It’s called wanting out,” a bored voice replied in his head. Plagg, his kwami. Adrien moved to follow her, careful to be near in case she needed him. Kim looked up finally noticing them. Adrien froze, his eyes watching, waiting.

“How did the two of you get out?” Kim asked as he stood and walked towards Marinette. Adrien moved to block her as Marinette smiled. 

“I have a proposal,” she said making Kim pause. She quickly continued on, her eyes focused on him as Adrien looked around.

“If we win, you let us go, if we lose, you can tell Jagged we escaped.” she smiled. Kim laughed as he placed his hands on his hips.

“You think you can win against me?” Kim chuckled. “You are on shrimp.” he finished as Marinette smirked.

“I never told you the game though?” she replied calmly, playing with him. Adrien shifted on his feet, he wasn’t comfortable. Luka was still around, and he scared him the most.

“Fine, what’s the game?” Kim asked eager to continue. Marinette knew he was good at endurance, but, there was one thing Kim was not good at...

“Meditation, first to be distracted loses.” she declared as Adrien moved to the tv and turned it up.


	18. Chapter 18

Alya panted as she and Origami fought. Their weapons clashing together as Nino and Jagged went at it. 

“Give is the jewels!” Jagged ordered. Queen Bee laughed as she froze Penny and Fang before walking over to Jagged. 

“Those are long gone. You missed them.” Chloé announced. Jagged turned to her, his eyes narrowed. 

“You lie! Fu is still inside.” Jagged snarled, his accent heavy as he burst past Carapace dropping his cane. Nino picked it up and held it to his chest. They just had to take their weapons right?

Chloe was already helping Alya take Origami’s weapon. How many miraculous did he have? A flash of green and Carapace’s shield was gone. 

“Just the two, we need to go,” Wayzz ordered as the three retreated after Wayzz. 

They ran until they hit a clearing, Wayzz gently placing the fan and cane on the ground. Simultaneous flashes revealed a woman with blue hair braided and a traditional Chinese formal wear. The other was a timid looking man dressed in purple, his pants suit keeping him under the radar. 

“Nooroo, Duusuu,” Wayzz greeted. Both kwami fell into sorrow-filled tears as they apologized for their masters doing. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Wayzz said as Alya frowned. 

“We have to get to Marinette, we need a plan.” She demanded as Nino stood beside her. 

“The Hideout is only an hour away,” Chloé informed them. 

“Great,” Alya beamed pulling Nino behind her. The four made their way to the hideout, hoping to beat Jagged and the others. 

~////~

Marinette kept her eyes closed, hearing Adrien creating a distraction as best he could. The sounds of frustration from Kim didn’t go unnoticed as Marinette gently reminded him of the challenge he was losing. Adrien made another noise as Kim grunted. She knew he would break soon, it was only fate that would see if they made it out before Jagged and the others return. 

“Oh crap,” Adrien hissed moving to Marinette’s side. She kept her eyes closed, this time in fear as footsteps echoed closer. Had they returned, or was it worse?

“Kim, why are you playing with the prisoners?” Luka asked eyeing the three. 

“They challenged me, I couldn’t refuse,” Kim explained as Adrien pulled Marinette behind him. They had weapons this time, he was ready this time. 

Luka looked over with a frown making Adrien tense as Marinette held the hem of his shirt. He grinned at Marinette, shifting to stand closer. 

“Stay away,” Adrien warned, holding his weapon at the ready. Luka chuckled as he moved even closer. Luka held up his phone.

“Father said you have company coming,” he said replacing his phone in his pocket. Marinette blinked at the announcement. Adrien gripped Plagg harder before rushing forward meeting metal against metal as Luka pulled out a harp. 

“One last Miraculous the guardian doesn’t know about.” he mused, “Hiss, the snake miraculous.” Luka continued, caressing the band in his fingers. Marinette blinked as she reached for Tikki. 

“We have reinforcements coming, you can’t win,” Adrien said, prepared for a fight. Luka hummed before circling the two. 

“Shall we go back?” He asked flicking the bracelet on his wrist.


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette braced her back against Adrien’s as they were once more tossed back in time, Luka’s laughter echoed around them.

“Just purrfect, right my lady?” Adrien punned earning Marinette’s growl of disapproval. 

“Focus kitty,” she ordered, her voice hard and ready for battle. If backup was coming, then they just had to hold their own for now. 

~/////~

Chloe paused as she held her weapon at her side. 

“There,” she whispered pointing to a traditional home surrounded by tall walls. 

“So rock and roll,” Nino said amazed as Wayzz became the shield again. Chloe nodded before leaping forward and wrapping her weapon around the two. 

“Have to act the part right?” She smirked heading for the door. Fighting could be heard inside. Kim roaring as Luka fixed any move the good guys made. Alya grabbed her flute, quickly making an illusion as Nino rushed forward, shielding his two friends from Kim’s next attack. Chloe zipped her own weapon out, wrapping the wire around Luka trapping him as he fell to the ground. Struggling he glared as Chloe moved forward and leaned down grabbing his miraculous. 

“Time to slither in your hole.” Chloe hissed before walking away to aid with the other heroes. Marinette panted as one of her swords struck against the pole Kim wielded. Adrien covered her back as Kim struck again. Nino’s shield covering them when needed as Alya kept the illusions going, remaining inside Nino’s shell. 

“We should hurry!” Alya warned.

“I have authorities coming soon,” Nino replied as Chloe joined at his side. 

“Just hold on guys, I’ve made sure that Jagged and the others believe we are losing. They should be here soon,” she stated. 

“Could come quickly,” Adrien panted as he and Marinette finally took down Kim. 

“Don’t complain kitty,” Marinette smiled as she let Tikki return to human form. Shaking back her red hair, Tikki smiled at Adrien.

“May we?” she asked as Adrien nodded tossing his baton as Plagg landed gracefully as if a cat before his fellow kwami.

“Cheese,” Plagg demanded, placing his hands behind his head bored. Tikki sighed as Wayzz, Trixx, and the other kwami they now held joined them in human form. Marinette blinked as she eyed them all. 

She was the guardian of this. These beings were her responsibility now. As they talked and joked with Marinette’s guard, Marinette walked towards Luka. 

“Why did Jagged want them?” she asked the boy. Luka frowned as he looked away. Marinette waited, trying to think of reasons why the man she had called uncle had turned so evil. Was he evil?

“Do you know what happens when you wield all the miraculous together?” Luka asked her. Marinette shook her head, vaguely hearing the others uttering Jagged Stone’s name. 

“We can’t use them for evil, I won’t allow it. My ancestors didn’t allow it.” Marinette stated.

“Your ancestors were fools love,” Jagged said as he entered with Penny close behind.

“We already won,” Adrien boasted proudly as he stood by Marinette’s side. The kwami were off to the side, watching and waiting. Jagged smiled as he moved towards Marinette, her friends moving in to block his path. 

“No you didn’t,” he beamed as Kagami walked forward pulling out her sword.


	20. Chapter 20

Adrien and Plagg moved forward, green flashing to a baton as Adrien blocked her attack. The cops would be here soon, this battle would end soon, right? 

“I won’t let you leave alive, I won’t fail.” Kagami spat as she attacked. Adrien dodged and twisted as he avoided her attacks. 

“Everything will be fixed with the wish,” she said, “My family will be fixed.” Adrien drew in a breath at her words, hissing when her blade sliced through his shoulder. He yelped as a shield covered him. Alya used an illusion to fool the room before disappearing. 

“We have to get the box away, hide it from them,” Marinette said once they were back at the hotel Alya had rented. Nino glanced over as he and Wayzz fixed Adrien’s shoulder.

“Sure, how though?” Chloe asked with crossed arms as she sat by the window. Marinette hummed in thought, pacing the room as she scratched her chin. Adrien looked to Plagg. The kwami sat beside him with Tikki. 

“Can’t you heal me like before?” Adrien asked. The kwami shook her head. 

“This time, we are not in peril and you are not at risk of dying,” Tikki informed him.

“I feel like I’m dying,” Adrien pouted as Plagg laughed at him. 

“Only the guardian can wield our power together, and even then, it is draining on them,” Tikki explained.

“We as kwami have to be at full power to aid them mentally to hold all our power,” Wayzz added. Adrien glanced at Marinette in worry. Everything they had just revealed, everything that had happened.  
“This guardian thing isn’t easy on her, is it,” he whispered making Tikki shake her head.

“No, I’m afraid it isn’t. And, it was not until her ancestor a member of the Fa family, saved us from the Huns. We were a gift from the Emperor at the time.” Tikki smiled. Adrien blinked as Plagg yawned.

“Longg was her kwami, the dragon.” the cat kwami explained. Marinette appeared at his side and leaned against him. 

“I doubt she had to deal with this,” Marinette whispered as Adrien grabbed her hand in comfort. 

“She fought a whole war, she saved a country,” Wayzz replied.

“So no pressure,” Chloe scoffed making Alya glare at her. Adrien leaned his head on Marinette’s shoulder, waiting for her to gather her thoughts like she always did. To take charge of the situation and find a solution like she was good at. 

“You can do this Mari, and I’m here to support whatever decision,” he told her. Marinette blushed but nodded as she patted his hand. He had been hurt multiple times already because of her. 

“So, we just hide the human kwami in random places? Scatter them?” Nino suggested. 

“They need wielders,” Chloe said with a toss of her hair as she eyed her own kwami at her feet. Nino took a seat on the couch.

“We should head back to France, from there, I will decide what to do,” Marinette nodded. The plane ride would help her think. 

~////~

Their parents were waiting for them at the airport. News of what they had done in China had already reached France before the plane landed. Sabine stood surrounded by other parents, her face calm as worried or panic looks covered the other adult’s faces. 

“I brought the box,” Marinette announced as she approached her mother. 

“Good, we need to put it someplace safe now,” Sabine replied as the other teens went to their own parents. Marinette risked a glance over to Adrien, the teen being hugged by both parents as he listened quietly to their words. 

“It isn’t over, is it,” Marinette whispered as Sabine hugged her.

“No, it will only get harder from here I’m afraid,” Sabine replied taking the box from her daughter. Tom walked over, towering over everyone as he approached his wife and daughter.

“Daddy wants a meeting at the hotel,” Chloe announced making the group nod. It was at the hotel, that they would get answers, and learn the trials still to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic should be updated every Thursday


End file.
